


Kiss Kiss

by GaleCrowley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: D.Va awakes to find herself captured by Moira, who wants to turn the younger girl into her own protege and sex slave. Will D.Va be able to resist?





	Kiss Kiss

 

Hana Song awoke with a start. She wasn't sure where she was, but she knew at a glance it wasn't her bedroom, where she remembered going to sleep last night, safe and sound.

 

She tried to move, but discovered she was suspended in the air, her wrists in chains and her ankles the same way. She perceived they were a dark black color, a fitting color for such an oppressive object, and gleaning that much information only came from an equally oppressive thin slants of light from the ceiling.

  
She was wearing something that wasn’t her pajamas well. She felt a tight blouse and a breezy skirt around her, like one of the girls in those anime Lucio watched sometimes.

 

"Where am I?" Hana tugged on the chains. "Whoever you are, you better let me go! You're making a big mistake! I have friends! Powerful friends! They'll be looking for me!"

 

"Oh yes, Hana dear, you have  _ friends _ ."

 

A figure emerged from the darkness. Hana recognized her at once as Moira, the chief science officer of terrorist group Talon. Her body was warped from years of experimenting on herself, and she walked with a jagged gait that made her look serpentine. She struck a cutting figure, wearing a golden coat with a diamond studded belt, clown-stripe pants, and a four-pointed star painted in pink across her face.

 

"And your friends will be coming to rescue you," Moira said, tapping Hana on the cheek. "They'll be racing off. RIght as soon as they know you're even gone. Which will be plenty of time for me to do what I want to with you."

 

"Which is what, exactly?" Hana asked.

 

"To kiss you," Moira said.

 

Before Hana could speak the "What!?" that came into her mind, Moira planted a kiss on her lips and she went out cold again.

  
  


Hana awoke again, a little groggy and confused. She'd completely blacked out all the details of her previous awakening.

 

"Where am I?" Hana asked. "What am I doing here?"

 

There was but one thing about the room that had changed, and it didn't offer Hana any clear answer.

 

It was a large vanity mirror, framed with a simple black frame. It showed her reflection and let her a kiss stain on her cheek, left by purple lipstick.

 

Hana tilted her head. "Who put that there?" Her first instinct, was, naturally, to try and rub it over, but she found her efforts stymied by chains.

 

"Ah, you're awake. Again. Good."

 

Moira reappeared.

 

"Moira," Hana hissed. Her memory returned to her. "What did you do to me?"

 

"Nothing, yet everything," Moira said.

 

"I hate riddles."

 

"D.Va, sweet D.Va, all I did was give you one little ... sweet ... kiss."

 

Moira whispered into Hana's ear, and the word "sweet" echoed in Hana's mind over and over.

 

_ Sweet, sweet, sweet ... _

 

Hana's tongue quivered as if she was thirsty. Her taste buds tingling. She wanted some candy. Some lemonade. Something, anything with just a tiny bit of sugar in it.

 

"Hungry?" Moira asked.

 

"No."

 

"Surely you must be a little peckish, you've been out all night. Are you sure I couldn't convince to have just one little snack?"

 

"I don't trust any food you'd give me, lab freak." Hana was confident in her defiance, but Moira managed to slip a finger into Hana's mouth and placed a piece of candy inside.

 

It was heavenly. Hana couldn't help herself. She started chewing. She swallowed.

 

“That’s it,” Moira stroked Hana’s cheek. “See? You can trust me. You’re not even swelling up or anything.”

 

“Yet,” Hana replied sharply. This amused Moira.

 

“Why me?” Hana asked again.

 

“Because, my dear, you’re  _ young _ , and I must admit, I find that somewhat attractive. Moira laid both hands on Hana’s cheeks.

 

“Pervert.”

 

“Guilty as charged. Besides, a young pretty woman like you needs someone like me. Someone older. Someone to teach you a woman’s place in the world.”

 

“As if. There’s no way I would ever join Talon, freak.”

 

Moira recoiled and put a hand on her chest as if struck.

 

“Why, my dear! Who said anything about joining Talon?” She came close to Hana again. “I want you for me.”

 

She cupped Hana’s chin and placed a kiss on Hana’s lips.

 

Hana’s eyes widened. The kiss was so soft, sweet, and wet. It practically burned. She felt her vagina wink a little.

 

Moira pulled back slowly and looked at Hana with an amused expression. She held her hand up, showing a gumball inside.

 

“Have another piece of candy, dear.”

 

Hana, despite herself, leaned over and took the candy from Moira’s palm with her mouth.

 

“You’re a very impressive specimen, you know, Moira said. “Designing that mech of yours must have taken some engineering know-how.”

 

“I didn’t design it,” Hana admitted. “I just maintain it.”

 

“Oh.” Moira curled her hands apprehensively and turned away. “That’s disappointing.” She brightened up, getting an idea. “All the more reason for you to join me, then! I could teach you. You could design your own mech. One that’s bigger, better, more efficient. Why, we could even make it a part of you!ï¿½

 

“Thanks but no thanks,” Hana said.

 

“All right, we’ll leave that part out ... for now,” Moira added under her breath.

 

“You’ve been giving me a lot of sweet, hard stuff,” Hana said. “My throat’s a little dry. Could I have some water?”

 

“Oh, of course,” Moira said. I must admit, I’ve made so many changes to myself over the years, sometimes I forget what bodies need what. But there’s a catch.”

 

“A catch?” Hana narrowed her eyes. “What sick game are you trying to play with me now?”

 

Moira reached into the darkness and produced a glass of water as if from nothing. She raised it up as if she were going to offer it to Hana, then took a swig from herself.

 

Moira held it in her cheeks and went up to Hana, giving her a kiss and feeding her the water that way. Hana was disgusted by the idea that she was going to swallow something that had been in Moiraï¿½s mouth, but she was thirsty, and the water was thin enough as a fluid it probably would have gone in whether or not she wanted it to.

 

“Better?” Moira asked after pulling away.

 

“I guess,” Hana said. “Still a little thirsty.”

 

“Oh, very well, then.” Moira tilted the glass up to Hana’s mouth and carefully poured some in.

 

“Better, thank you,” Hana said when they were done.

 

“Tell you what, why don’t I make you an offer? I’ll make things a little easier on you. If only so you understand that there’s no way to change things now.”

 

Moira reached up and unlocked just one of Hana’s arms from the shackles, freeing it.

 

“I’m going to leave the room for awhile. If you can manage to escape the rest of the chains and get out before I get back, you’re free to go. Not that that’s going to happen. Moira winked. “But I thought a goody-two-shoes like you would appreciate it if I made the attempt to at least try to be fair.”

 

“You’re doing a spectacular job,”  Hana remarked.

 

“Thank you,” Moira said, not catching the sarcasm in Hana’s voice. “It’s one of my best features that I excel at everything I do.”

 

Hana rolled her eyes.

 

Moira left the room. Hana heard her footsteps on echoing on stairs, then a lock click after Moira closed a door.

 

Hana went to work. With her free arm, she grabbed the chain holding her right and tugged, but the chain wouldn't give.

 

She curled lips, thinking. How was she going to get out of this? She had no keys, no lockpick on her, and she wasn't strong enough to just flex her muscles and break the chain like Zarya or Windsor could have done.

 

Hana flexed her wrist, testing the chain.

 

She had an idea. She took her free hand and started to massage the wrist on her bound one. She rubbed her left thumb over her right palm, trying to make it relax. It was just a like Chinese finger trap. The key was not to struggle, but to relax to pull oneself free.

 

Hana felt confident in her plan until she heard a click and a loud whir from somewhere in the room. She put her hand up to shield her eyes as a large, bright screen turned on in front of her.

 

"Oh, what are you up to now?" Hana groaned.

 

The screen showed static at first, before flickering into a simple black background that blended into the darkness of the surrounding basement with almost no discernible features to distinguish it, save for a kiss mark in the center in the screen.

 

"O ... kay," Hana drawled, not sure what to make of this. She went back to trying to massage her wrist out of the chain. It occurred to her this same trick might not work with her ankles, but she would have to deal with that when she got there.

 

All of a sudden, she heard a noise. It was a popping noise, like someone smacking wet lips together.

 

Hana turned around and saw the noise was coming from the screen. The kiss mark on the screen was opening up and making popping sounds as though it were an actual mouth, bouncing on the screen up and down.

 

Hana shook her head. "I don't have time for this." She tried to focus on getting out of the chains, but she kept glancing at the screen out of the corner of her eye.

 

The kiss mark changed color. Pink at first, it turned to purple now. Then the screen inverted, turning the lipstick black with a purple background that was much brighter and filled the room with light. It took a moment for Hana's eyes to readjust.

 

"Ugh, fine," Hana groaned. Resigning herself, she turned to the screen. "What is it that is so important about this that you want me to see?"

 

The kiss mark kept popping and bouncing up and down. Then the screen gradually brightened and the lips solidfied, revealing Moira's face behind them.

 

Hana groaned again.

 

Moira, or the image thereof, at least, continued popping her lips over and over.

 

It had a nice rhythm to it, Hana thought. Pop. Pop. Pop. Smack. She wondered how much lipstick and lip gloss and other products Moira had to go before she got the mixture just perfect and got her lips to make that sexy sound.

 

Hana shook her head. What? No. What am I thinking? I need to escape.

 

Then the screen changed again, and gradually, Moira's image faded out and was replaced with Tracer's.

 

"What?" Hana said.

 

The image of Tracer repeated the process,

this

time popping blue-tinted lips at the screen.

 

"How did you even make this?" Hana wondered.

 

Tracer kept popping her lips. She stopped, leaned forward, and kissed the screen, leaving a mark there. She covered her mouth flirtatiously and giggled.

 

"Ugh ..." Hana groaned. She was starting to get a little turned on by this.

 

The screen repeated the process, changing from Tracer with blue lipstick to Mercy with gold. She didn't bother popping, instead going straight to covering the screen with kisses, leaving marks everywhere.

 

So many kisses, Hana thought enviously. Why does the screen get all of them? Those kisses should be mine. My kisses.

 

Mercy pulled back and blew a kiss, and then the screen transitioned to ... Hana herself.

 

"What?" Hana asked, brought back to her senses, at least for a moment, by the shock of seeing herself.

 

This one, Hana knew how Moira got the footage. It was clearly taken from an event Hana remembered attending. It was showing her blowing a kisses to a crowd.

 

The camera zoomed in, focusing on her, looping the scene of her blowing a kiss over and over again.

 

"Whatever," Hana said.

 

But then her mirror image turned to face the camera, which Hana remembered not doing. Her digital double blew a kiss at the camera, and Hana wasn't sure how to feel about that.

 

Her double grabbed the camera and pulled it forward, planting a kiss and leaving a pink mark in the center of all the other ones.

 

Hana felt tired and blurry. Her eyelids drifted.

 

Her double gave the screen another kiss and giggled, covering her mouth. When she took her hands away, her lips looked bigger. It was subtle, but not so subtle that Hana couldn't notice it.

 

"What?" Hana couldn't even fathom what this meant. "What are you playing at, lab freak?"

 

Her double kissed the screen again, which covered the existing kiss mark with a larger one. She repeated the process of covering her mouth and giggled, and when she took her hands away, her lips were bigger still. She leaned in and kiss the camera.

 

Hana didn't know what came over her. She closed her eyes and puckered up, pouting out her lips as if trying to reach and kiss out her double. Her double's big, thick, sexy lips. They looked so soft and sweet.

 

Hana leaned forward, but all that accomplished was pulling the chains taut. It frustrated. She wanted that kiss. She wanted to know what those lips felt like.

 

Moira came back down.

 

"Hello, my darling," Moria cupped Hana's chin. "Ready for an upgrade?"

 

"Oh yes, Moira, please," Hana said, not realizing what she was saying. "I want those lips. I want to know what it feels like to kiss those perfect lips."

 

"Well, I'm not sure I can do that," Moira said, holding up a finger. "But I think I can do you on better." A needle extended from the tip of her finger, and she poked it Hana's lips with it.

 

Somehow it didn't hurt. Hana felt her lips grow at once, swelling up and getting thick and puffy like the version of her on the screen. They felt good, too. Not plastic as if Moira had simply used mere Botox. Soft and natural, as if she'd always had them like that.

 

"Mm, Moira ..." Hana moaned. "I want to test my lips. I want to kiss somebody."

 

"I can arrange that,"

 

Before Hana could tell left from what, she found herself spun upside down, and a cock inserted into her mouth which she kissed without thinking about it - it was almost pure instinct. The cock swelled up at once and exploded into her mouth.

 

Hana, with cum dripping from her mouth, was still trying to wrap her brain around what happened when she was hefted up and Moira gave her a kiss on the lips that put her straight to sleep.

  
  


Some time later, Hana woke up again.

 

"Mm?" She groaned. She wasn't in the basement anymore She was on a bed. A wheeled simple bed, like the ones in hospital. There was sunlight streaming in from a window.

 

"Where ... what?" Hana got up from the bed and tried to remember what happened. She was fuzzy on the details, but she thought she remembered swallowing something. Was that right?

 

She saw a platter left out for her on a nearby desk. Next to it was a card reading, Love, Moira.

 

Hana rolled her eyes. "When is that stupid lab freak going to realize I'm never going to ... love her?"

 

Hana trailed off. On the platter were cookies and pancakes. They had frosting and whipped cream on them drawn specifcally in the shape of a kiss. There was a cup of hot coffee as well that marshmallows glued together into the same shape. Hana wondered how Moira pulled that off.

 

Something came over her, something feral, primal. Hana couldn't stop herself. She went into a feeding frenzy, devouring everything on the platter and emptying the hot coca mug. It was as if they were substitue kisses, and she couldn't get enough of them.

 

After finishing all the treats, D.Va came down from her sugar high and came back to her senses. She covered her mouth in shock and stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed.

 

"What's wrong with me?" She asked, looking down at her hands, lightly dusted with powdered sugar and smeared with frosting.

 

"Good morning, dear. Did you enjoy breakfast?"

 

"You!" Hana stood up and made a fist, but as soon as she laid eyes on Moira, all her aggression faded. She couldn't bring herself to be angry at a woman who was so tall, so slender and graceful, who moved like a shadow.

 

"Yes, ma'am," Hana nodded, her eyelids getting heavy. "I did enjoy breakfast. Thank you very much for making it for me."

 

"You're very welcome, dear," Moira said, inviting herself into the room.

 

What am I saying? Hana thought. That's not ... not what I wanted to say. Yet, there was a part of her that was convinced that it was*. That she meant every word, and it was entirely of her own voliation that she submitted.

 

No, no, Hana thought, but it felt like her mind was split in two. There was one of her that wanted to obey, and one of her that wanted to fight back. And the second was losing.

 

She shouted words of defiance into Hana's heads, shouting "No!" "Fight back!" "Overwatch will be here soon!" and other such things, but they sounded faded and distance, as if Hana was hearing from the inside of an aquarium while she stood outside the glass. The water distorted the sound.

 

Hana must have made a tic, as Moira chuckled.

 

"You poor dear," Moira said. "Your mind must be feel like it's being torn in two, doesn't it?"

 

Hana nodded.

 

"I apologize for that," Moira said. "I knew this could happen, but science is a process. I could not have made this run any smoother than I already have. It must be tearing you apart inside, having these two voices, almost two personalities in your head, isn't it?"

 

"Yes," Hana said, nodding, her submissive smile replaced by a pained grimace.

 

"Do you want me to take the pain away?" Moira asked, cupping Hana's cheeks. "Do you want me to ... unite you, make your mind one again? Please, Hana, darling ..." Moira ran a finger across Hana's lips. "Ask me to take the pain away." She almost sounded as if she felt guilty for causing the situation. Though obviously, not guilty enough to simply let Hana go.

 

"Yes. Please." Hana got down on her knees. "Take my pain away, Moira."

 

"I will," Moira assured her, stroking Hana's head.

 

No, don't! Hana's fast fading voice of resistance said. She never said which personality she'd let us keep! She's going to make us submissive!

 

That was all too true, but the rest of Hana's mind had tipped over the edge. There was no recovering, no going back. She had started the fall into being Moira's pet, and now the harsh pull of gravity meant there was nothing else for it to be submit and becoming Moira's dedicated lover, pet, maid, thrall, protege, and whatever else Moira wanted to make her into when the process was done.

 

"I'll take the pain away, pet," Moira said. "Though you may find my methods a bit ... unconventional. But who cares about conventions? Rules were made to be broken. Society would be very dull otherwise."

 

Moira made a movement that looked like a slash at her dress, and the bottom half of clothes fell away, revealing a stiff pecker rigid and ready.

 

"Give my cock a kiss, pet."

 

_ D... don't, _ Hana's resisting voice said, but she hesitated and stammered, as if deep down, she wanted to kiss and suck the pulsing member.

 

"H ... how?" Hana stammered out. On that, her minds were united. None of them ever expected Moira would have masculine genitalia.

 

"Come now," Moira said. "As many experiments as I run on myself and others, you didn't think I wouldn't have gone some way towards improving myself, would you? Besides, I will admit, I was AMAB - assigned male at birth. Gender identities are so complicated. People tell you you’re one, you’re actually another … one more thing for Talon’s science to improve on, I suppose."

 

Hana obliged the earlier command and gave the tip of Moira's cock a kiss. It felt wonderful. As if the thick lips Hana now had were designed for this, were meant to fill this purpose.

 

"Kiss it again," Moira instructed.

 

Hana did, running her thick, soft, moist lips over the end of the cock.

 

"One more time," Moira said. "And then, Hana, your pain will be healed."

 

Don't do it, Hana's fighting voice said, but it was a panting and heavy breath, as if she couldn't wait to taste Moira's cum. Couldn't wait to let that load splash all over the inside of her mouth.

 

Hana leaned in and gave the cock another smooch. At once, with the barest provocation, it exploded, gushing a wad of cum into Hana's mouth. The cum splashed and sprayed, dripping down Hana's chin.

 

"Ah." Moira sighed, as if this were no pleasant for than a mere sip of tea. "Feel better now, Hana?"

 

Hana popped her mouth open, trying to speak, but no words came from her mouth. All that escaped was streaks and drippings of Moira's semen that Hana thought would never end.

 

After a moment, Hana fell onto her back on the floor and retreated into herself.

 

Moira chuckled. "Oh my. I may have set the power level on that one a bit too high. Oh well." She bent down and gave Hana a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, my dear Hana. I will wait here for you to wake up."

 

With that, Moira hopped onto the bed and looked at Hana while she laid there semi-conscious.

  
  


Hana found herself inside her mind. She wasn't sure where she was at first, but the landscape was oddly pink and covered in bunny icons like the ones on her uniforms. She herself was in her regular outfit, but there were two other copies of herself, one wearing a pink version of Symmetra's dress, and the other in a martial arts uniformed tied off with a colored belt.

 

"Where am I?" Hana asked. "What's going on?"

 

"You're inside your mind, Hana," the martial arts copy said. "Moira is trying to take control over your mind, and it's breaking under the strain. Now she's sent you into your mind to address the problem, and there's only one way out; to fight off Moira's infection, reclaim your mind and yourself, and then find a way to get away from Moira long enough for Overwatch to get here."

 

"Don't listen to here!" the pink-clad Hana said. "There's another solution! You could just sit down, lay back, and completely submit to Moira and be her good pet forever! You could get so many kisses and drink so much *** ... what do you say? How about it?" Only now did Hana's core self notice this copy's thick, puffy lips.

 

"Unacceptable," the martial Hana said. "There is no option here. There is only fight."

 

"So serious! You know, I bet a nice, wet, hot kiss would make you relax a little!"

 

"Don't touch me, witch!" the martial arts Hana backed away and struck a fighting pose as the thick-lipped copy advanced.

 

"Girls! Hanas! Mes? ... There's no need to fight!" Hana said. "We can still work this out peacefully! I think."

 

"Of course!" Martial Hana said. "It's your mind, Hana. All you have to do is think, and it becomes reality!"

 

"Okay, so ..." Hana looked at Pink Hana. "I wish you would go away!" She thrusted her palms out expecting magic blasts to shoot out, but nothing happened.

 

Pink Hana giggled.

 

"Drat. The infection is too strong," Martial Hana. "If we're going to get rid of her, we're going to have to do better than that."

 

"Why get rid of me? Why not get rid of her?" Pink Hana asked. "She's all work and no play. She's a dud! And what is with that fashion sense? Girl, you need to talk to Sombra. Now that's a lady who knows how to accessorize!"

 

"Ugh." Martial Hana couldn't keep from expressing her disgust.

 

"Okay." Hana put her hands to her head. Desks and tables appeared like from a classroom, and the three Hanas were all seated.

 

"Let's talk this out," Hana said. "Martial Hana, you go first."

 

"Shouldn't you, like, let me go first?" Pink Hana asked, curling a finger through her and smiling. "Because, like, Moira is going to win anyways, so why even bother hearing what she has to say?"

 

"Bite your tongue," Martial Hana replied, clenching a fist.

 

"I'd rather bite yours."

 

"Ladies!" Hana raised her voice. "Enough! Let's hear your argument."

 

"Moira is a member of Talon, kidnapped us in our sleep, dressed us up like a schoolgirl from an anime, and is trying to brainwash us with some form of hypnotic lipstick and cum of all things to turn us into a pet! What more argument do you need?"

 

"What's wrong with anime?" Pink Hana asked, missing the main point of the argument.

 

"Oh, you know what? That's a good point." Hana narrowed eyes. She summoned her blaster and aimed it at Pink Hana. "What more argument do I need? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't vape you right now."

 

"Yeah!" Martial Hana said. "Even if Moira does have ... really good ... cum." Martial Hana stared in shock. Cum dripped down her chin from her mouth. She wiped it off and stared at it in horror on her fingers. The infection had got to her already.

 

Pink Hana shrugged. "What can I say? There's not much more to argue other than cum and kisses. And isn't that enough?"

 

"No," Hana said. "It is not enough!" She aimed her blaster, but found her aim shaky. She fired, but the shot harmlessly passed Pink Hana's shoulder.

 

Pink Hana shrugged. “More for me, I guess.”

 

"Oh, Hana, dear!" Moira called. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but, well, I'm hard again, and if you can hear me, I would appreciate if you would let me know it's all right for me to cum into your mouth again?"

 

Both Hana and Martial Hana tried to shout, but it was like their voice was stolen from them.

 

"Yes!" Pink Hana answered. "That's perfectly fine, mistress!"

 

None of the other Hanas could do anything stop as a flood of cum rained from above and soaked them through. The cum washed over them, and when it finished draining off, they all looked like Pink Hana, with thick lips and cum dripping from their mouths.

 

"So it's settled! Pink Hana wins. We'll be Moira's good little slut pet and get lots of kiss and cum!"

 

When Hana awoke in the real world, she was still automatically sucking on Moira's cock, even though it had gone limp and wouldn't firm up again despite her efforts.

 

"Ah, you're awake," Moira asked, as she pulled out her dripping rod. "How are you feeling, pet?"

 

"Wonderful, mistress," Hana said. She started pulling down her blouse. "Would you please cum on my tits? I feel like that's one thing that' missing."

 

"Oh, my sweet ..." Moira stroked Hana's hair. "I would love to, but I'm afraid, as advanced as my science is, I can't just go whenever I want. I need to rest a little bit and relax."

 

"Okay," Hana said with disappointment. She pouted and traced circles around Moira’s thighs. "Could I still kiss it?"

 

"I have a better idea. Why don't you kiss me on the forehead, and then work your way down?"

 

"Ooh, yes!"

 

A giddy Hana bounded to her feet. She leaned and gave Moira a smooch on the forehead, then on the nose, then the neck, on the chest, the belly, before reaching the scrotum, kissing that, then giving the tip of the cock a kiss. Hana thought she felt it stiffen up again, but that could have been wishful thinking.

 

A beeping came from Moira's wrist before Hana could investigate the matter. A purple holoscreen emanated from Moira's wrists.

 

"Moira," a deep voice said, "have you completed your side-project yet? Talon has need of your talents at this time."

 

"Not yet, Doomfist. I'll be there in an hour."

 

"Moira, Talon is not some  _ supermarket  _ that you can just clock in and out of! We are trying to-" Before Doomfist could continue his rant, Moira shut the holoscreen off.

 

"I apologize for that, pet," Moira said. "But I promise, no more interrupt-"

 

Her sentenced was interrupted by a loud alarm going off.

 

"What is it, mistress?" Hana asked.

 

Moira tapped a button on her arm, and another screen appeared.

 

"Ooh," Moira said. "Another interruption, but it's a good one." She turned the screen over to let Hana see. "It looks like your little Overwatch friends, or should I say, former coworkers, have arrived on the premises. Looks like they tripped the proximity alarm. What do you say we give them a welcome they won't forget?"

 

She stood up and titled Hana's chin up.

 

"I'm sure your new assets are bound to make quite the impression on them," Moira said. "Perhaps more than a few, I'd wager." Moira chuckled at herself. With a gesture of her hand, she commanded Hana to rise, and Hana did so.

 

Everywhere Moira went, Hana followed like a good pet. It brought a smile to Moira’s face to see the change so complete.

 

Moira couldn't wait to see the reaction on Overwatch's faces when they saw that the person they came to rescue no longer wanted to go with them. She was sure it would be quite a shock. Perhaps she would even take measurements of their emotional states for science.

 

They walked out of the room, Moira confident that Hana was truly hers, Hana was confident that her mistress would find a way to beat back the invaders so they could go back to private time and sharing kisses and sweets and cum.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> A com/mission by a client that was actually inspired by Her Way With Words, a fic I'm writing over on Fimfiction that I'll get around to importing here one day. I've been meaning to do some Overwatch smut for a while now, so this was a great opportunity to do that.
> 
> If you like this story and want more like it, you could note me on DeviantArt at GaleCrowley or email galecommissions@gmail.com for a commission of your own.


End file.
